Retenue mouvementée
by Douceline
Summary: ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pendant la retenue de Ron, en troisième année...


-Sale type, bougonna le rouquin.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le quatrième étage, vers l'infirmerie. Il jura, voilà ce que lui rapportait de répondre à ce prétentieux de blondinet ... Nettoyer les cuvettes emplies de différentes substances, auxquelles il s'obligea à ne pas penser, de l'infirmerie. Et cela sans sa magie... Snape avait toujours beaucoup d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de distribuer des retenues... Il lui avait fait nettoyer toute la salle des trophées une fois, en compagnie de rusard, et encore sans magie.

Il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'il poussa sans ménagement. « Allez mon vieux, s'encouragea-t-il, expédie ça vite fait, et tu seras tranquille...»

-Bonsoir Mr Weasley, accueillit la vieille infirmière.  
-B'soir Mme Pomfresh, répondit le Gryffondor.  
-Je vous ai mis les bacs là, dit elle en lui désignant un endroit dans le fond de la salle, d'une main aux ongles particulièrement long. D'habitude je les vide et les nettoie d'un « Récurvite », mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à employer la magie, il me semble ?  
-En effet, maugréa Ron  
-Je vous ai donc deux bacs. Dans un des deux, vous me mettrez tout ce qui peux servir à faire de l'engrais pour les citrouilles d'Hagrid, comme il me l'a demandé.  
-Et je trie comment ? interrogea le roux d'une voix sans timbre.  
-Tenez, répondit l'infirmière en lui tendant deux minuscules gants en plastiques. Vous reviendrez me voir lorsque vous aurez fini.

Le Gryffondor prit les gants et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle en jurant. Arrivé à destination, il étouffa un cri de détresse : Une centaine de cuvettes se tenait là, attendant ses bons soins.

-Mais, il y en a combien ?! S'exclama-t-il désemparé.  
-Cent vingt-cinq. répondit l'infirmière à l'autre bout de la salle, vous les videz, et vous les nettoyez ensuite.

Le jeune homme repéra la brosse dure, et le morceau de savon, laissé à cet effet. Il jura de plus belle : Il allait y passer la nuit ! Il entreprit donc de trier ces déchets, tout en maudissant le Monstre des Cachots et ses retenues débiles. _« Sois raisonnable Ron, ça n'aurait pas été une retenue s'il t'avait donné quelque chose que tu aimes faire »_ lui avait dit Hermione. Il pesta : à croire qu'elle cautionnait ! _« Et puis c'est Snape, »_ avait renchérit Harry, compatissant.

N'empêche, c'était à croire que la moitié de l'école avait choisi ce jour précis pour être malade ! Et Snape qui retenait sa baguette en otage « Pour ne pas que vous soyez tenté» avait-il dit. Tu parles !

Il entendit tousser. Il y avait encore des malades ? Se retournant, il remarqua que trois rideaux étaient tirés autour des lits. Il maugréa ... Ils devaient bien s'amuser à le voir mettre les mains dans les différentes substances répugnantes que contenaient les cuvettes. Le pire, c'est qu'elles étaient super profonde !

La toux se fit de nouveaux entendre. Il grommelait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas et continua sa dure besogne. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire ! Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait partir. La toux accompagnait ses gestes, comme si la personne se moquait de lui, ou étouffait ses exclamations.  
Excédé, il se retourna : il en avait assez, il allait lui clouer le bec. Il fut surprit de voir l'infirmière qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle laissa échapper une petite toux qui sonnait faux, tout comme celle qui lui cassait les oreilles depuis plus d'une heure.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea-t-il, énervé. Vous avez un** chat **dans la gorge ? Vous voulez du **sirop** peut-être ?

-Oui mon chat, veux bien un peu de sirop, répondit l'infirmière en déboutonnant sa blouse, stupéfiant le jeune Gryffondor.

Bouche bée, il la regardait se dévêtir, trop choqué pour l'en empêcher. Elle était très bien conservée pour son âge, et il sentit malgré lui le tissu de son pantalon se tendre. La vieille femme, qui ne lui paraissait plus si vieille que ça, s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur la bosse. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et frissonna. Il aurait put sembler horrifié, mais il était en manque, Hermione n'était toujours pas prête à sauter le pas...

La main aux ongles longs caressait l'entrejambe du roux avec douceur, et le tissu se tendait de plus en plus. L'infirmière se mit à genoux devant lui et le débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier. Elle entreprit de défaire son pantalon et de libérer la « bête » de sa prison de tissu. Elle le contempla quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres, rendant le jeune homme fou : Il fallait quelque fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme çà !

-Alors? fit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire moqueur, **Donnez Moi Un Peu de Sirop Mr Weasley S'il vous Plait?**

Il grogna et plaça ses mains autour de la tête de l'infirmière, la conduisant vers son intimité offerte. Elle le prit lentement en bouche et débuta de longs mouvement de av et viens qui le firent frissonner. Elle passait avec sa langue sur son membre durci tandis que les mains du jeune homme fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, décoiffant, ébouriffant le chignon austère qui les coiffait. Bientôt, il ne tint plus, et se déversa dans la bouche de l'infirmière, qui avala le précieux liquide prestement. De légers spasmes, provoqués par les miettes résiduelles de plaisir, agitaient ses jambes.

Il était stupéfié d'y prendre autant de plaisir et il comprit bien vite qu'il en voulait plus. Il se ressaisit et conduisit la vieille femme vers un lit vide. Là il la débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements et joua de sa langue sur la ferme poitrine, puis descendit plus bas caressant doucement la fleur de sa féminité. La vieille infirmière se cambra et gémit lorsqu'il introduisit deux doigts dans son intimité. Les caresses du jeune Gryffondor se firent plus pressantes et bientôt, son membre retrouva toute sa dureté. Sans prévenir, il la pénétra violemment. La vieille femme réprima un cri de pur plaisir en plantant ses longs ongles dans le dos du rouquin, qui gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Il donnait de puissant coup de reins, ses hanches claquaient contre celles de la vieille femme qui gémissait sans interruption.

Il caressait sa poitrine y joignant la bouche. Sur le point de se laisser submerger, par une nouvelle vague de jouissance, il fit descendre ses mains le long du corps de l'infirmière et l'empoigna par la taille. Lentement, il se retira de la vieille femme qui la regarda surprise et frustrée qu'il s'arrête si prés du but. Il lui lâcha les hanches et lui demanda de se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle sourit et obéit. Là il replaça ses mains et pénétra sans douceur aucune, comme pressé d'en finir, dans l'orifice supérieur. Ses hanches se mirent à claquer avec frénésie sur les fesses de la vieille infirmière qui se mit bientôt à crier, ses seins frappant en cadence sur sa poitrine dans un claquement sec. Excité par ses cris, le jeune homme introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité humide, qu'il se mit à bouger au même rythme que ses hanches. Il crièrent à l'unisson, alors que les jambes de l'infirmière cédaient sous elle, et il s'effondrait, haletant sur son dos.

-Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel ! Souffla l'infirmière avec un petit sourire, alors qu'ils se rhabillaient.  
_« Tu n'as jamais rien connu, je pense »_ songea le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers les cuvettes, désespéré, il devait encore les nettoyer.

-Je pense que ça ira pour ce soir, Mr Weasley, intervint l'infirmière, Hagrid viendra chercher ce qu'il a besoin. Normalement vous auriez du le descendre mais je pense que vous êtes bien fatigué... Ce sera tout, vous pouvez partir.

Le cœur allègre, il s'élança vers la sortie.

-Revenez quand vous voulez !

Il sourit, mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas intérêt d'être malade....


End file.
